A Children's Story
|season=1 |number=10 |image=File:A Children's Story title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=December 4, 1987 |writer=B.F. Barnett |director=Gabrielle Beaumont |previous=Dark Spirit |next=An Impossible Silence }}"A Children's Story" is the tenth episode of the 1st season of Beauty and the Beast. Plot Catherine learns that a city's model, Ridley Foster Home, holds a dark secret: selling orphaned children to criminals who force them to pick pockets. She saves one such orphan, Eric, and brings him to "The World Below" where he's welcomed by Father – who promises his missing sister Ellie a similar refuge – while Vincent helps Catherine find Ellie and end the child-selling racket. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Linda Hamilton as Catherine Chandler *Ron Perlman as Vincent *Roy Dotrice as Jacob "Father" Wells *Jay Acovone as Joe Maxwell *Renn Woods as Edie *Richard Herd as Richard Barnes *Richard Portnow as Naj *Cory Danziger as Kipper *Kamie Harper as Ellie *Vito D'Ambrosio as Custodian *Nike Doukas as Margaret *Joshua Rudoy as Eric *Elisabeth Harnois as Little Girl *Danny Capri as Boy #1 *E'Lon Cox as Boy #2 *Matthew Newmark as Kid *Josh Williams as Runaway Boy *Roz Bosley as Matron *Fred Killensmith as Friend *Laura Mellencamp as Receptionist *Rachel Resnikoff as Deb *Steve Zettler as Fire Clerk *John C. Williams as Boy #3 *Richard Partlow as Voice of Underground Man (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Gabrielle Beaumont *Written by B.F. Barnett *Produced by Harvey Frand, Paul Junger Witt, Ron Koslow, Stephen Kurzfeld, Andrew Laskos, David E. Peckinpah, Tony Thomas and Christopher Toyne *Music by Don Davis *Cinematography by Roy H. Wagner *Film Editors - Tom Pryor and Drake Silliman *Casting - Penny Ellers and Joyce Robinson *Production Designer - Ward Preston *Set Decorator - Robert L. Zilliox *Costume Designer - Judy Evans Editorial Department *Tom Overton - Colorist *John Potter - Colorist Makeup Department *Rick Baker - Designer and Creator: "Beast" *Gloria Montemayor - Hair Stylist *Jack Wilson - Makeup Artist *Margaret Prentice - Lead Prosthetic Makeup Artist: Beast Makeup - Vincent (uncredited) *Tim Turner - Beast Crew: Rick Baker (uncredited) Production Management *Ann Kindberg - Unit Production Manager *Harry Waterson - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Robert D. Simon - First Assistant Director *Bruce Solow - Second Assistant Director *Robert Brooks Mendel - DGA Trainee (uncredited) Art Department *Michael A. Contreraz - Labor Foreman *Wally Wall - Property Master Sound Department *Rick Ash - Sound Mixer *Scott Martin Gershin - Sound Designer *Anthony Mazzei - Sound Editor *Patrick Mitchell - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Larry Fioritto - Special Effects Coordinator Stunts *Fred Lerner - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Vincent Contarino - Lighting Technician Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marilyn Basaker - Table Person *Ron Hodge - Costumer *Dawn Y. Line - Set Costumer *Mary Taylor - Costumer Music Department *Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist *Lee Holdridge - Composer: Theme Music *Don Sanders - Music Editor Other Crew *Kathy Barrett - Script Supervisor *George R.R. Martin - Executive Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0520486/ A Children's Story] at IMDb Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes